


Dance, Dance

by Surrealx3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Songfic, dance dance, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Loki dancing and realizes he has to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So it'd be ultra cool if you listening to the song "Dance, dance" by Fall Out Boy before reading this but I'll also accept you listening to it during or after. It's a cool song.

“She says she's no good with words but I'm worse

Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue.”

The moment Tony stepped out of the bathroom he recognized that song. It’s not like he particularly liked it but it was generally a cool song. He usually would have given the song a respectful nod and return to the living room to watch the football game with Thor, Clint, Steve and Sam. Maybe it’s because he didn’t like football all that much that he followed the music to a closed door and stood outside it, just listening.

“Weighed down with words too over-dramatic

Tonight it's ‘It can't get much worse;

Vs. ‘No one should ever feel like...’”

That’s when he quietly turned the doorknob, not even trying to resist the urge to peek in like a creep. It was one of those songs you had to be in one of _those_ moods to fully appreciate, and if the blaring was any indication, someone was in _that_ mood. And he wasn’t disappointed. Thor’s younger brother, Loki, was going hard on an air-guitar, mouthing the words of the song furiously in nothing but underwear. The lean teenager had more muscle than Tony thought, and marble skin that clashed with the dark treasure trail leading to his poison green boxers. Tony couldn’t help admiring the view.

“I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by.”

Loki was really putting his heart into the words and Tony could sort of see why. The words kind of spoke to him on some type of ‘insecure asshole’ level. It was hard to not like.

“Dance, dance

We're falling apart to half time

Dance, dance

And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love

If they knew how misery loved me.”

Fuck. Now he was starting to get into it. Plus, Loki was playing his air-guitar completely wrong and Tony should show him how it’s done. It was completely necessary. What’s the worst that could happen besides him getting called a pervert and thrown out the house (literally)?

Repercussions aside, he knew the next verse and felt like it would be too perfect to pass up. So he swung the door open and sung with his cockiest smirk,

“You always fold just before you're found out.”

Loki’s face was definitely worth the possible law suit but he recovered almost too quickly and replied with a smirk of his own. The come hither motion he made with his hand was seductive and fun. Tony closed the door and Loki sang to him,

“Drink up it's last call,

Last resort

But only the first mistake and I...”

They both slammed on their air-guitars, laughing despite themselves as they continued to sing.

“I'm two quarters and a heart down

And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds

These words are all I have so I'll write them

So you need them just to get by.”

The next part, Tony couldn’t help but purr while dragging a finger down Loki’s bare chest. He really couldn’t be blamed. It was a nice chest.

“Why don't you show me a little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress, love.”

His tongue flicked over love, a teasing little preview of what his tongue can do.

It managed to distract Loki enough for him to miss the beginning of the next chorus. A flicker of irritation crossed his face before he looked at Tony with a determined glint in his eyes and a sugary sweet smile. Tony suddenly felt his hips seized and his whole body spun. Then he was pushed onto Loki’s bed. By the time he realized what had happened, Loki was on top of him, singing into his ear,

“Why don't you show me a little bit of spine

You've been saving for his mattress

I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me.”

Tony sort of forgot about the rest of the song at that point. He pulled Loki down into a sloppy kiss that was too much tongue and too little technique. It could barely be called a kiss, actually. Loki was still singing and for some reason, Tony found that incredibly funny so he was laughing. The song went off and they were still trying to manage a passable kiss.

“What is going on in here?” Thor boomed, effectively ruining, well, everything. He was standing the doorway, gaping at the two of them.

 Loki muttered something about ‘an insufferable oaf’ and dropped his head onto Tony’s shoulder.

“Thor, buddy, hey,” Tony waved awkwardly. “I would say this isn’t what it looks like but it’s probably exactly what it looks like.”

“I felt that you were taking too long in the bathroom but,” Thor motioned to them with unspeakable horror, “How? Why?”

Tony shrugged slightly. “When you gotta dance, you gotta dance.”


End file.
